


incite a flame

by goddcoward



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BDSM, Bathrooms, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Genderswap, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddcoward/pseuds/goddcoward
Summary: It's Madara's thirtieth birthday, and as her devoted girl, Tobirama plans on making it a special one.Even if that means she has to endure hell on Earth for her Mistress's pleasure.(Especiallyif she has to endure hell on Earth for her Mistress's pleasure. Tobirama is Madara's loyal kitten, and she'd go to the ends of the world if it meant bringing a smile to her girlfriend's face.)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lulubelle01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubelle01/gifts).



> i'm literally so obsessed with dyke madatobi so. happy birthday mads you are now a woman
> 
> this is lowkey in the same universe as 'dangerous woman'
> 
> kind of short but i really wanted to get something out on her actual birthday so. Here You Go
> 
> this is dedicated to lulu who continuously fuels my lesbian madness so thank you for that lulu from the bottom of my heart

Madara only ever agreed to attend Hashirama’s stupid party because her girl had promised to make it worth her while, and just as she’s considering skipping out altogether – Tobirama’s still in the labs, and when they’d discussed boundaries, it had been repeatedly confirmed that work was off-limits, and she shouldn’t expect much when her beloved is absorbed in science – she gets the message.

It’s a rather short email, not even tagged with a subject, just two lines of print and an attached file.

_Happy birthday, Mistress._

_from your loyal girl_

There’s a video, but its thumbnail isn’t all that exciting, just a blurry frame of Tobirama half-obscured by stationery, likely due to her setting the camera down on her desk for more stability. It’s only when Madara bothers to actually open it that the real show begins.

The recording opens with that shot of Tobirama securing the camera, and Madara nearly chokes on her own breath when she recognizes the quality of the footage and the vibrancy of the colors as being due to that one little cam she’d spent so much money on, the one that had been intended solely for taping explicit footage to keep her satiated when she has to leave her girl for days at a time.

 _“I’ve got to keep quiet, Mistress,”_ Tobirama tells the camera, soft and solemn as she ever is. _“The doors and shutters are closed, but nothing is locked, and if I make any disturbance, someone might come to check on me.”_ A pause. _“I won’t, of course. There’s no need to worry. Only Mistress will ever get to see me like this.”_

“Naughty, _naughty_ girl,” Madara murmurs, slipping a hand up her skirt to yank her panties down. “Exhibitionism, now, too? Oh, we’re going to talk about this later, pet.”

Tobirama kneels on the carpeted floor of her office, slipping off her heels and setting them aside. They’re the patent black stilettos, the ones Madara had bought her for their last date, the ones that her girl only ever wears when she wants to complement her figure. They’ll probably be returning at some point, knowing her; she’ll likely bring them to the party.

Tobirama almost never puts effort into making the process of stripping down sexual, but clearly this is an exception. Her lab coat comes off slow and sensual, white fabric pooling on the floor around her hips.

She’s unpracticed, almost clumsy, obviously unused to stripping, but in this as in everything she’s a quick learner, and the sight of her is enthralling. She tugs her button-down out of her skirt and opens it up, starting at her throat and working her way down. It’s an absolute treat watching her, and by the time she begins to reveal those gorgeous breasts, Madara can feel saliva pooling in her mouth.

Her eyes go wide when Tobirama pauses, ripping open her shirt a little bit more so that she can bring her hands up to her tits, massaging at them through her plain, unadorned bra.

 _“I – I want to be ready for Mistress,”_ she whispers, breath hitching as she kneads at her nipples, stiff and peaked and clearly evident even through the fabric of the cups. _“I want to be good for Mistress…”_

 _“So_ good,” Madara tells the recording, unbuttoning her own shirt with a dangerous irreverence for its continued wellbeing, throwing it somewhere behind her before unhooking her bra and freeing her breasts so she can play with them as her girl does. “Oh, my girl, _so_ good…”

Tobirama allows her eyes to slip shut, moaning softly when she finally rids herself of her shirt and removes her bra, slow, sensual.

Madara _knew_ that she has the best chest in the entirety of Fire Country. She’s slept with a lot of women, played with a lot of pets, and she’s never met anyone with breasts as pretty and perfect and _giant_ as Tobirama’s. Even with that awareness, though, the sight of those lovely tits bouncing out of the cups as her girl discards the bra still hits her like a sucker-punch to the gut, and she’s left breathless and wheezing as she watches Tobirama pinch at pinkened, erect nipples.

 _“It’s not the same when I do it,”_ Tobirama informs the camera, pouting and squirming as she fondles her breasts. _“It’s so much better when you do it, Mistress, I wish you were here to play with me…I miss you…”_

Madara reaches out with the hand that isn’t currently in the process of removing her underwear to touch at the screen, nail tracing the contour of Tobirama’s face. “I miss you too, pet,” she says. “Oh, such a good girl, so well-behaved…”

Of course, Tobirama can’t hear her praise, but she blushes anyway, turning her head away from the camera, still stroking at those wonderful tits in a way that has Madara getting wetter by the moment. _“These are Mistress’s tits, of course, they belong to her. If she was here to kiss them…”_

Tobirama is going to have _so many orgasms,_ Madara decides then, clenching down tight around a nothingness that’s beginning to piss her off. She deserves a reward, and even if this is her incentive for her mistress to actually bother with attending the dumb birthday party Hashirama had insisted on throwing for her, she’s going above and beyond.

It’s then that the recorded Tobirama draws her hands away from her breasts with obvious reluctance. _“Have to finish getting undressed,”_ she mumbles, lips twisting into a pout. _“I have to be ready for you, Mistress, I have lots planned for us tonight…”_

Oh, god. Madara might _die_. A lethal overdose of arousal might murder her before she gets the chance to celebrate thirty years on earth.

Her girl continues to strip, finally removing that dastardly shirt altogether and shrugging it off before turning her attention to her skirt.

Tobirama’s slender fingers fumble on the zipper, and it takes her a moment to unzip herself, exposing a pair of white cotton panties.

_“Not wearing anything very exciting right now, Mistress, but that’s okay, I brought a change of clothes…”_

Her girl stands and shimmies out of the skirt, pulling down her underwear and pantyhose in one fluid movement. The muscles of her legs flex as she steps out of her discarded clothes, Madara’s eyes drawn to her strong, wiry thighs and the neatly trimmed platinum curls between them.

Tobirama, ever efficient, doesn’t give her long to simply soak in the sight of that beautiful pussy, and she wastes no time in procuring their favorite blue vibrator. _“I’m going to give you the remote as soon as we meet, Mistress, but for now I think just a low setting will suffice. We do have to be there in a few hours or so.”_

An unwelcome reminder of their time restraints, and Madara pulls her fingers away from her clit with a growl. She won’t have time to finish herself, watch the video to its conclusion, and get herself dolled up. She’ll have to go ahead and ready herself, or Mikoto will have her head on a cocktail stick.

Madara casts one last longing look to the video before pausing it, staring at the Tobirama frozen on her screen, midway through the process of inserting the vibrator into herself.

She’ll get to play with her kitten soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway this was me looking up fem!mads fashion and dying bc i'm a dyke. the following chapter includes as many references to tits as i could reasonably fit in without making the not-porn part of this fic inappropriately porny, a cameo from mikoto who i have no fucking clue how to write, and also some sexy madatobi crumbs. please enjoy

If Madara were any less familiar with formal functions, the woman in the mirror would be a stranger. As it is, though, she’s able to recognize herself: she can see the slant of her eyes beneath the sultry, smoky makeup, can recognize the curve of her mouth through the blood-dark lipstick, can see the structure of her face, altered minutely as it is thanks to the concealer and the contouring.

 _Bah._ Like Madara has ever needed _concealing._

The only facet of her appearance that remains unchanged is her hair, which has been sloppily pinned back with razor-sharp kanzashi sticks fully capable of breaking skin with the right application of angle and force. Her mane is piled up on top of her head in a mess of artful knotwork, and beyond that, her bangs fall into her eyes and frame her face as they always do.

She closes her eyes and exhales, curbing the rising red tide of her temper. Hashirama had insisted on making it into a massive event, blabbering something about it being her thirtieth birthday, and since she’s become such a prominent figure in Konoha since old man Tajima realized that she could do a better job as CEO of Uchiwa Inc. than he ever could, she ought to throw a party. Apparently, it would look odd if she just stayed at home like a normal person, watching TV and eating cake and not entertaining Senju madness.

It’s then that she recalls why, exactly, she’d agreed.

 _Please, Madara,_ Tobirama had said, big red eyes creased at the corners with exhaustion and desperation. _He’s being so insufferable about it. I promise that if you just indulge him, I’ll make it worth your while._

A promise from her girl is a tantalizing treat not to be squandered, and so Madara had consented to the celebration, much to Hashirama’s delight. It’s only the twenty-first – her birthday isn’t for another three days – but she’d point-blank refused to spend her actual birthday out of the house and dolled up and hiding her teeth from reporters and politicians and industry executives.

 _“Mikoto!”_ she hollers, turning away from the mirror to summon her cousin and personal assistant. “Mikoto, how long do I have until I have to be at Hashirama’s stupid party?”

“You have forty-five minutes to finish getting dressed before we should be on our way to the hotel, Madara-sama,” Mikoto replies, ever unruffled. “I would recommend that you start sooner rather than later.”

Hmmph. She’ll have to be fashionably late, then. It wouldn’t do to arrive before her girl, and the less time she spends around the wandering hands and lecherous eyes of Hashirama’s goonies, the better off she is in the long run.

Being tried for assault more than once would be a _severe_ blow to her reputation. She’s an upstanding business owner, after all, the CEO of the most valuable industrial asset in all of Konoha; while she could, hypothetically, worm her way out of any sort of trouble, she’d really rather not have to bother.

Madara turns away from the vanity, finished with her makeup. Her girl has _plans_ tonight, and she would be a poor mistress if she didn’t anticipate her kitten’s needs and desires.

Only Tobirama will get the chance to see her stripped to her intimates, but Tobirama very much deserves a treat for that delightful video she’d sent earlier, and Madara knows just the thing.

Typically she disdains dresses, especially full-length ballgowns – she’s still holding a grudge from that incident at Hashirama’s engagement party, the one with the corset and the scotch and the thousand-dollar civil settlement – but as Mikoto helps her into the damnable thing, she only feels anticipation.

It’s strapless and dark, the color of merlot and tar, with a neckline just high enough for polite company but certainly low enough to draw Tobirama’s interest. A matinee necklace of long, lacy silver chain studded with jewels drips into her bared cleavage; hideously expensive chandelier earrings brush against her shoulders while somehow managing to simultaneously tangle in her hair; a brooch is tucked into the mass of her updo, glittering with diamonds, the sweeping curls of kanji so richly stylized that Tobirama’s name is almost illegible.

“The event started fifteen minutes ago, Madara-sama,” Mikoto tells her dryly as she fusses with the bodice until the underlying lingerie isn’t digging into her skin and there are no scraps of fabric out of place. “Do you perhaps think that you, as the guest of honor, should plan on making an appearance at _some_ point, or are you going to spend the rest of the evening flexing into the mirror and practicing your smolder?”

“Don’t be absurd, Mikoto, my smolder needs no _practice._ I just had to make sure that I can still _move_ in this thing. Personally, I don’t care if Hashirama’s engagement party gets a sequel, but _he_ probably will, and I’ll be burying him before he shuts the fuck up about it.”

They both spare a glance for the photo taped up beside the vanity.

“A flattering mugshot, Madara-sama, despite the fact that your breasts are exposed. Please do try not to get arrested this time.”

Madara makes a show of examining her nails, press-on stiletto claws that have drawn blood in the past and likely will again in the future. “No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes when i'm writing this or dangerous woman ill get too excited and ill have to stop. that never happens with mlm madatobi. the trials and tribulations of being a diehard lezbo 😔
> 
> comments make the world go round 👀 please do remember that if something gets a lot of attention then i'll feel more obligated to update it quicker

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more so keep yalls eyes peeled for that 👀 
> 
> please leave me some kudos and comments lmao it would be the best christmas present oop


End file.
